The Otter Mystery
by DrOswald12
Summary: Based on BBC Programme Shetland, DI Jimmy Perez and his team are on the hunt for a murderer and abductor, but as they close in the tables are turned and they have to race to find and save the life of a loved one


_**Chapter One**_

The darkness seemed to be engulfing, it was so cold. She wished she had her jacket, her jumper and her boots, but he had taken them. She listened to see if she could hear if he was coming back, but all she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears and her ragged breathing. She lay in the dark with sore wrists, as the chains holding her were cutting into her wrists and ankles. Silently she was praying that he didn't return, she didn't want to know what would happen if and when he returned. She wished her dad would come, she wished he would save her from this freezing place.

 ** _5 Days Earlier…_**

 ** _Jimmy's POV_**

The wind was howling, making the windows of Lerwick Police Station rattle. This didn't even cause Detective Inspector Jimmy Perez to look up from the files he was reading. Because if you had lived in Shetland for as long as he had, then the wind would become part of everyday life, for Shetland was a very windy place. The files that DI Perez was reading were rather boring actually as they were about a common thing in Shetland, which was sheep theft, Jimmy sighed and looked at his mug, which was empty not a drop of coffee left, he looked around the office and saw that DS Alison 'Tosh' MacIntosh and DC Sandy Wilson had both left, Sergeant Billy McBride was also out, probably walking the dog Jimmy thought.  
He stood up and stretched, then looked at the clock above the window, it was just past 9 o'clock, he closed the files on his desk and took his mug to the kitchen and rinsed it out, and placed it back next to the coffee pot for the morning shift. Jimmy walked back to his desk and grabbed his coat of the back of his chair then grabbed the car keys of the desk, and walked out.  
The drive home was uneventful, there were people heading to the pub and some laughing in the streets, but it was relatively quiet, which was a good thing, because it meant that there probably wouldn't be that much paperwork to deal with in the morning about public disturbances. Jimmy pulled up next to his house and noticed that his daughters bedroom light was on, as was the kitchen light, he also noticed Duncan Hunter's car was just up the road, Jimmy sighed he really wished Duncan would call him if he was going to see Cassie. Jimmy walked up to the front door and heard laughter from behind it, he smiled to himself, it was always nice to hear Cassie laugh. He turned the do0r handle and went in, Cassie turned round on the sofa and smiled at him, 'Hi Dad' she said and smiled, 'Alright?' Jimmy asked ' How was school?',  
'School was fine, no problems.' Cassie replied. Duncan cleared his throat 'I'd better go now you're home.' he said. 'No, don't leave on my account,' Jimmy said. 'No, I'm not leaving because you're home, I just noticed the time that's all' Duncan said while looking at his watch. 'See you later, Cassie' Duncan said and he gave a kiss on the cheek and gave Jimmy a smile and left.  
'What was that about?' Jimmy asked Cassie.  
'Oh, nothing really, basically what you asked when you got in, School and stuff.' replied Cassie.  
'Have you had dinner?' Jimmy asked, 'Yes, I had a tin of soup, there's half of it in the fridge for you' Cassie said. ' Well, it's late and I've got that thing in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed.'  
'What thing?' Jimmy asked 'The otter watching thing, you said yes last week.' Cassie reminded him.  
'Oh yes, well if i leave before you, then have fun and be safe. and thank you for the soup." Jimmy smiled at Cassie.  
'Don't worry dad, goodnight, love you.' Cassie send before starting up the stairs.  
'Goodnight Love you too.' Jimmy called after her. Otters Jimmy thought to himself as he heated up the soup and went up to bed, Otters Jimmy thought again. Slowly after finishing his soup his eyes felt heavy and soon he was out like a light,


End file.
